Magnet
by Sweetkill
Summary: Hazme de una vez sentir que está pasión no tendrá fin y que no fue un error, hacerte el amor. Por favor déjame besar tu ser. El mundo que otros no ven. Solo intoxícame, que feliz seré, ahogada en tu calidez. -Magnet, Vocaloid


**Me inspire en este video de youtube para hacer este one-shot: ** watch?v=zQ0jne3LrNA **Simplemente caí rendida ante este video como fan de south park y de vocaloid. Espero que les guste.**

Sus dedos tocaron suavemente su fina barbilla mientras que las lágrimas resbalaban cautelosamente por sus mejillas hasta llegar en contacto con los fríos dedos de su amante. Aun recordaba como aquellos dedos tan fríos como los de un esqueleto se habían vuelto tan ardientes como el fuego al tocar su piel. ¿Cuándo se habían vuelto tan fríos? Aunque fueran tan fríos que le provocaban escalofríos, no quería que esos dedos se apartaran de el, que dejasen de estar en contacto con su piel llena de pecas. El recuerdo fugas de como aquellas manos que ahora sostenían su rostro habían tocado cada parte de su cuerpo con algo mas que lujuria llego cuando este individuo que había lo había visto como nadie mas, le obligo a mirarle a los ojos.

Las lágrimas aun caían pesadamente. ¿Cómo quería que lo viera con esa cara? Tenía los ojos envueltos en lágrimas y su expresión se sumergía en la vergüenza, ¡y pensar que antes había tenido el rostro completamente rojo por el placer! Pensar que ahora en vez de llorar por ese pequeño dolor que viene antes del inmenso placer, ahora el lloraba porque no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué sucedería ahora? Kyle quería creer que haberle hecho el amor a Kenny no había sido ningún error.

Las caricias del rubio permanecían en la mente de Kyle ocasionándole pequeñas oleadas de satisfacción seguidas de una punzada de dolor. ¿Haber dejado que su mejor amigo lo tocara sin limites había estado bien? Kyle amaba con locura al rubio. Deseaba al rubio como nunca había deseado a alguien. Quería cada parte del cuerpo del rubio. Quería poseer cada sentimiento del rubio. Tener tanto el corazón como el cuerpo del rubio. ¿Acaso eso estaba mal? ¿Estaba mal haberse entregado completamente al ser que ama con pasión?

Le había dado todo a aquella esbelta figura, se había dejado besar por doquier y había dejado que el rubio hiciese con el quisiese. Se había entregado en cuerpo y alma. Había llorado y gemido sin parar mientras que el rubio lo embestía con una delicadeza apasionada. Le había llenado la espalda de rasguños. Había mordido su hombro para ahorrar sus gemidos. Nadie podía escucharlos. Nadie podía saber de este amor.

Kyle quería creer que amar a su mejor amigo no era un error, quería dejar de llorar por el miedo a perderle. Ahora ambos se habían entregado en un acto de amor. Se habían unido en aquella noche de verano. Las veces que se dijeron que se amaban fueron tantas que era imposible contarlas, se equiparaba con el número de veces que habían gemido el nombre del otro. Perdieron el aliento mas de mil veces. Se besaron tanto que sus labios parecían estar a punto de caerse. Se acariciaron tanto que las marcas se habían quedado plasmadas en sus pieles. Se habían obsesionado con el cuerpo del otro que no perdieron la oportunidad de tocar cada parte de este. Querían saber que este momento era real. Que este amor no era una mentira más.

Habían hecho el amor hasta sudar, hasta que sus cuerpos no pudieran mas y hasta que no tuvieran fuerzas para decirse cuanto se amaban. Kenny no había permitido que su pelirrojo dejase de mirarlo en ningún momento. Esa noche había sido suyo y solamente suyo. Había poseído completamente al ojiverde que tanto adoraba. A ese chico que tanto amaba le había robado su pureza al entregarle el mejor de los placeres pues no había tenido pudor alguno al tocarle. No solo había tocado su cuerpo ardiente sino que había tocado su cálida alma. Pudo sentir algo mas aparte de la manera en la que Kyle se derretía ante el, pudo sentir como sus corazones se derretían y se fundían en uno.

-Deja de llorar, por favor.- le dijo aquel que minutos antes no despegaba su boca de su cuerpo.

Kenny apenas podía hablar.

¿Seria que no le quedaba aliento o que también le dolía que este no era el sueño que esperaban sino que era su incuestionable realidad? ¿Acaso le dolía tanto como a Kyle? ¿Le dolía amarle con tanta locura que tuviera miedo a que los demás lo lastimasen por eso? ¿Acaso también le temía a lo que podía suceder si alguien se enteraba? No quería perder al rubio que prendía su corazón en llamas. Quería tenerle a su lado por siempre pues era lo único que le importaba en el mundo.

¿Por qué no dejaba de llorar? ¡No podía soportar ver a su judío derramar lágrimas de aquella manera! Esto no había sido un error…esto no había sido un error…¿esto no había sido un error? El besarse apasionadamente fue algo inevitable. ¿El amarse con tanta fuerza era el pecado que los condenaría al infierno? ¿Había sido un error haber hecho aquel acto de unión con su amigo de la infancia? Era imposible deshacer este sentimiento después de haber conocido a Kyle. No quería dejarle. No quería perderle. Quería sostenerlo por toda la eternidad. ¿Este amor era otro error que debía cometer? Si eso era así, entonces quería ahogarse en ese error.

-Mírame a los ojos y sabrás que esto no fue un error.- dijo Kenny tragando saliva con fuerza pues Kyle lloraba sin consuelo alguno. Nunca había visto a nadie llorar después de haber sentido tanto placer a su lado.- Kyle, mírame a los ojos y sabrás que haber hecho el amor no fue un error.

Esas palabras fueron tan pesadas que incluso Kenny sintió como su corazón se hundía en un abismo de dolor. ¡Esto no había sido un error! ¡Amar a Kyle no _podía_ ser un error!

Con todas sus fuerzas, el pelirrojo que quería sumergirse en su desesperación, levanto la mirada. No podía negarle aquella petición a Kenny. No podía negarle aquella petición a la persona que mas amaba en este mundo. Kenny le atraía cual magneto. Kenny había sido quien le había mostrado lo que era el amor. Estar entre sus brazos desnudos escuchando como palpitaba su corazón cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre, era lo único que Kyle quería en todo el mundo.

Sus caricias eran el fruto más delicioso que había probado. El sabor de la lengua del pelirrojo era igual al de la manzana prohibida por Dios. Sus cabellos irradiaban como un sol entre sus dedos. Aquellos inocentes ojos le incitaban a no soltarle nunca. Esa sonrisa cautivaba y erizaba cada parte del cuerpo de Kyle. La manera en que sus corazones palpitaban juntos invitaban a Kenny a un baile eterno entre los dos. Estaban intoxicados por el amor que se tenían.

Nada los había frenado una vez que habían comenzado. Cada vez sentían como sus corazones pedían por mas, como sus almas se incendiaban en el pecado del amor y como sus cuerpos recibían oleadas de placer. La manera en la que Kenny besaba sus pezones volvía loco a Kyle y la manera en la que su amado petirrojo suplicaba por mas prendía al máximo el cuerpo del chico de la capucha anaranjada. Cada gota de sudor que caía de su frente pecosa hacia que Kenny se obsesionase más con ese cuerpo pálido. La manera desesperada en la que ojiazul dominaba su cuerpo hacia que Kyle tuviera espasmos incontrolables. Sus cuerpos se atraían cual magnetos.

Lamiéndose como si fueran un manjar ambos se sincronizaron tanto en sus cuerpos como en sus mentes para volverse unos. Toda sensación de culpa se desvaneció cuando sus cuerpos entraron en contacto. Incluso la mas pequeña inseguridad se esfumo con cada embestida que le daba el rubio. ¿Había estado mal hacerle el amor a su mejor amigo?

Todos esos sentimientos negativos que hacían que la garganta de Kyle fuera un mar de emociones habían aparecido de golpe cuando despertaron de su siesta. ¿Qué sucedería si alguien se enteraba de esa noche? Sus padres no aceptarían este amor. Sus profesores les lanzarían miradas de asco. Su iglesia lo condenaría al infierno. ¿Estaba mal amar a Kenny con locura?

_No puedo perderle, es todo lo que tengo en este mundo._

Así que con el valor con el que le mostro a Kenny su pecoso cuerpo, Kyle elevo su mirada dispuesto a encontrarse con los seguros ojos de Kenny. Se tragó sus penas para mostrarle que seria fuerte solo por el. Quería sentir como ese claro cielo lo envolvía y le tranquilizaba. No volvería a apartar la mirada de esos ojos al menos que estuviese seguro que nunca le perdería. Besaría cada parte del cuerpo de Kenny y se aferraría a su corazón como se aferraba a su propia vida.

-Tengo miedo…- murmuro Kyle lo suficientemente alto como para que Kenny lo escuchase. Había sido con la misma fuerza con la que le dijo que estaba a punto de venirse.- Kenny, tengo mie-

Para sorpresa del judío, los ojos de su amado no estaban claros. Los ojos de aquel al que se había entregado estaban sumergidos en lagrimas.

-Todo estará bien, Kyle.- soltó mirándolo con valentía a esos ojos verdes.- Todo estará bien.

La voz se le rompió al final.

Tenia que ser fuerte por su frágil muñequita judía. Tenia que ser quien sostuviera a Kyle cuando todo mundo tratara de derrumbarlo. Nunca dejaría que Kyle se sintiese desdichado por el simple hecho de que le amaba con potencia. ¡Kyle no podía llorar frente a el! La culpa de haber estado dentro de su amigo, de haber entrado en el corazón del inocente judío, esa culpa comenzaba a quemarle su maldita alma. El mundo les odiaría por el simple hecho de deseare mutuamente. Nadie consideraría su amor algo normal por el simple hecho de ser dos hombres. Serian rechazados y condenado por el pecado de amarse….¡Esto no había sido un error! ¡ESTO NO HABÍA SIDO UN ERROR!

_Amarte no fue un error_

Las lagrimas de su amante descendieron como mariposas. Apretaba los dientes con furia, parecía molesto y el pelirrojo sabia que, Kenny estaba molesto consigo mismo. Eran lagrimas de frustración. Nunca había visto a Kenny llorar, ni siquiera cuando se peleaba con sus padres… El siempre era fuerte para no lastimar a nadie y ahora mismo, trataba de ser fuerte para no lastimarle. Kenny trataba de dar todo por la persona que cambiaba su mundo. _Todo estará bien. _Un eco de las palabras que pronuncio con una voz rota. _Todo estará bien, Kyle. _Sus ojos azul cielo parecían un océano de tristeza. _"Todo estaría bien, Kyle." Pero acaso, ¿no estas llorando tu también?_

No dejaría que nadie apartase a su petirrojo de el. Seria fuerte ante las palabras por el y su amado. Nadie tocaría el cuerpo de Kyle a excepción de el. Pero sobre todo, nadie amaría a su petirrojo tanto como el lo hacia. Si amar a Kyle era un pecado, Kenny iría al infierno con una sonrisa. Le entregaría su alma a Satanás con tal de poder poseer al pelirrojo como lo había hecho esa noche. Amar a Kyle Broflosvski no podía ser un error, amarle con tanta sinceridad no podía ser un pecado y no permitiría que alguien los hiciese cambiar de opinión.

-Enfrentaremos esta realidad.- soltó en un gruñido y golpeo la pared con tanta fuerza que asusto un poco al judío.

¿Qué decía? Nunca había visto llorar a Kenny. Quería abrazarle, besarle y amarle para alegrare pero sabia que eso solo lo lastimaría mas. ¿Por qué la vida no podía aceptar este infectado amor? ¿Amarse con tanta obsesión era solo una abominación ante los demás? Kyle no había creído eso en el momento en el cual se volvieron uno, no había tenido duda alguno al permitir que Kenny probara cada parte de su cuerpo y lo que sufrió al entregarse había sido el verdadero placer.

-Amarte no es un error.- dijo entre dientes el rubio. Kyle estaba paralizado, era como si el moverse o el siquiera respirar fuese algo imposible.- Este amor es imperdonable ante los demás, pero eso no me impedirá amarte con cada parte de mi cuerpo, de mi existencia.

Kyle no lo resistió mas y se lanzo hacia su amado. Rodeo su torso desnudo y soltó todas sus lagrimas en su esquelético pecho. No quería soltarle. Quería tocar esa empalagosa piel hasta que sus dedos se marchitaran. Curaría cada herida en esta negra alma aunque eso significase contaminarse también. Si el mundo los separaba, Kyle estaba seguro que el destino los volvería a juntar.

-¡Te amo, Kenny!- lloriqueo cuando sintió los fríos brazos del rubio rozarle su blanca piel. Si este amor imperdonable era un pecado, Kyle ensuciaría su alma cuantas veces fuese necesaria para mostrarle su amor a Kenny.

-Todo estará bien…- fue lo único que pudo decir su amado. Ahogo sus lágrimas aferrándose a su petirrojo. No lo soltaría por nada del mundo. Protegería a su frágil chico hasta el final de sus días. Después de todo, lo único que tenia en este injusto mundo era a su hermoso petirrojo.

"_Todo estará bien" dijiste para calmarme. Pero, ¿acaso no estabas llorando también?_


End file.
